Dragon Quest Builders 2 - Celebration Night
by Itsameee
Summary: On an evening of celebration, our builder finds herself celebrating privately with her best friend. There are spoilers and nsfw content. For mature audiences.


Music and laughter rang through the air, bartenders handing out liquor as fast as they could pour, and people who probably shouldn't be handling the firework cannons were definitely well supplied. Bright lights and fireworks laid a backdrop for the girls up on stage; those were of course, Babs and Lulu who fought to be on stage because she is the star of Lulutopia, and Itsameee center stage. It had not been her idea, Babs was actually pretty adamant about her sharing the limelight for the night, but she couldn't say she was too unhappy about the situation. It was fun getting to dress up in a cotton tail costume, dolled up to the nines, putting on a show for everyone. The attention, more than just "build me this", was invigorating. Even more enjoyable was the fun flirting, the winks, and waves she received. She didn't normally attract that kind of attention, but for the night she could certainly get used to it, and maybe even revel in and return it a bit.

As she danced, or stumbled in her new heels, Itsameee's eyes searched the crowd. She had expected to see Malroth, but with so many people and so many flashing bright lights in the dark evening sky she couldn't find him. She knew he'd be surprised seeing her like this; she just wished she could see his face when he finally did notice. A sly smile tugged at her lips as she imagined the look on his handsome face. His lovely red eyes would be wide, perhaps his jaw would drop, exposing his sharp canines; which, incidentally, she found quite alluring. She hoped he would be a little flustered; the costume would maybe inspire thoughts a little more risque than he would typically think about her. She sighed softly, knowing this was all just her imagination going a little too wild. She knew she should know better than to hope for that kind of reaction from Malroth. There was really only one thing he got that excited about: destruction. Regardless, she would enjoy all this attention tonight; and who knows, maybe she would still get to do something with it.

Whistles and cat-calls from the audience competed for her attention; in return, Itsameee winked, waved, and blew a flirty kiss here and there.

Among the celebrating crowd was a rather surprised Malroth, who had just taken note of who was on stage. He had been looking for Itsameee since Babs had stole her earlier but gave up after no success. He had figured Babs was up to something, but this certainly wasn't what he expected. His eyes combed over Itsameee taking in the heels, the fishnets, the tight and revealing strapless corset teddy, the collar with a heart shaped tag, and bunny ears. As she twirled, her hair and fluffy white bunny tail danced with her. Malroth had never seen her dressed so revealing, so seductive; the sight made his heart leap a little. The tight fabric accentuated curves he hadn't even noticed before; his eyes trailing down again, noting how her ass seemed perkier, her legs longer, and more defined. He certainly wouldn't mind if she wore this on their adventures. The view climbing up mountains and gliding would certainly improve.

A good smack on the back with a "Thanks for savin' us" from a drunk miner was enough to bring Malroth's wandering eyes, and thoughts, back to reality. He turned to acknowledge the voice, red kissed cheeks as he realized his eyes had lingered a bit too long on Itsameee's curves, but the miner had already stumbled a ways through the crowd.

Malroth looked back up at a dazzling Itsameee, watching as she moved, flaunting her body, and let out a breath. He found his way over to a table and sipped a jigger as he watched the show. He couldn't help but let his mind and eyes wander over Itsameee. He had always thought she was pretty cute, even taken time to admire her, personality and body, from time to time; but right now, he was absolutely smitten. Her swaying hips, sexy leg kicks, and bouncing cottontail were enough to make anyone excited; and that certainly seemed to be the case, to Malroth's displeasure. Though he hadn't much reason, the coy waves, winks, and general flirtation being sent Itsameee's way, and her reciprocating was becoming more irritating as time went on. He hadn't had to worry about this kind of attention being thrown at Itsameee before; not that it was his to be concerned about, but after everything they had been through, and with how close they grew, he felt a kind of possessiveness over her. Seeing her now, dressed like this, was certainly not helping the situation.

Thoughts drifting between her thighs, bouncing off her curvature, and falling to the feet of Itsameee's admirers had Malroth burning for a couple reasons. "What am I thinking?" He let out a breathy sigh as he rubbed his temples. He knew he had no reason to be acting this way; he hadn't exactly expressed how he felt, and if he had he knew no one would dare give a second glance. Yet he couldn't help the violent thoughts; it was in his nature, after all. Nor could it be helped that he yearned to put his hands on her and let them wander... With a shake of his head he dismissed these thoughts; they would do him no good tonight. Standing up he shot back the last of his drink and made his way up to the castle.

He made his way up the stairs, through a set of doors, and through the door on the right. Itsameee had made him a private room and bathroom next to hers; though, since then he had been working up the nerve to mention a shared bedroom. Hair tie removed, he tossed his gloves on the dresser and continued undressing on his way to the bathroom. He flicked the cold water on full blast and stepped into the shower hoping this would cool him down...and maybe help something else go down. He shivered as ice cold water rained on his back; he tried to focus on the present, on the tub floor, the shower walls, the shower head she had crafted from silver. He really appreciated that she built him his own room and bathroom so he didn't have share or wait in line with everyone else. She was always so thoughtful. He pictured her, bouncing pig tails as she would build away. She always had such a big dopey smile...except for tonight... He recalled a particularly coquettish smile twisting her lips as she moved to the music. Her lips weren't the only thing doing the teasing tonight.

"Oh, what good the cold shower was doing me," he mumbled to himself as he switched the water off and grabbed a towel. He swiftly put on his pants and belt, not worrying about further dressing as he entered his room again.

"Oh! You're wet!" The builder was a little surprised to see a rather wet Malroth coming from the bathroom. Hair draped over his shoulders dripping beads of water on his necklace and rolling down his bare chest. She couldn't help the dopey smile that spread across her face as she admired him.

"Yeah...I uh, needed a shower..." Malroth's cheeks went a little pink seeing the builder, who had freely wandered into his room as she always did, was still in costume. "What's up? Did some monsters show up or?" He put a hand on the grip of the overly large spiked black hammer he had left by the door.

"No!" Itsameee smiled, that dopey normal smile. "I haven't really got to see you today and I figured it would be nice to celebrate with the one who helped save the world."

"Oh, yeah, right." Despite that had been kind of a big ordeal he had momentarily forgotten about all that. "Do, uh, do you want to have a seat?" Malroth was having a hard time keeping his eyes on hers, and certainly let them trail down to her cottontail as she came further into the room. He motioned to a spot on the couch and sat beside it.

Itsameee grinned, beaming with excitement. "What do you think? Do you like the outfit? The dancing?" She briefly put her hands on her hips and posed before plopping down on the couch beside him.

"It was fine." Malroth ran a hand through his wet hair trying to seem disinterested as not to give himself away.

"Only fine?" Itsameee was a little put out. She had enjoyed the attention from everyone else but had hoped that Malroth in particular would find it alluring.

Malroth noted the drop in excitement. "I mean," He tried to find the right words. "You don't need a cottontail costume to look...nice..." He paused, accidentally letting a tone slip into his voice. "Or an ogling crowd watching you dance for that matter."

A sly smiled tugged the ends of Itsameee's lips. "Ogling huh?" She spoke knowingly as she admired the man before her. Itsameee couldn't help but enjoy the view. She loved Malroth's long wild hair, his cute pointy ears, and red eyes you could easily get lost in. And get lost in them she often did...among other views... During her days of building, Malroth would be mashing any monster that came by and you could certainly bet she was admiring him from a distance. His strength, his desire to protect, and oh lord that body was divine. And here he was, dripping wet, half naked before her. Well, as half naked as Malroth could be since he normally didn't wear a shirt, just a purple jacket.

"Yeah. I mean, look at that costume." Oh, and despite trying not to, he was looking at her costume.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" She smiled.

Malroth's cheeks reddened. "Jealous of dressing up in a costume and dancing? No."

"No. You're jealous because everyone was flirting with me." Itsameee teased, biting her lip with longing as she continued to admire his...figure.

Malroth was caught red-handed, or red-cheeked rather. He couldn't think of a witty comeback.

Itsameee had heard enough and confirmed what she had hoped. She leaned forward, moving closer to his face. She felt warmth radiating from his skin, lifted a hand to trace down his pink cheeks and rest at his jawline. She gently closed the gap, placing her soft lips on his. At first he was surprised, flushed even, but without a thought he pulled her onto his lap, feeling the need to eliminate the space between them. This simple kiss, bringing with it so much untended desire and kindling of a flame, was all too soon over as Itsameee released his lips with a warm breath.

"That was nice but…" Itsameee's hands dropped to his chest and eyes briefly met with his as he continued, releasing a warm breath. "I wasn't done." With one hand on the small of her back and the other having moved to cup her face, he pulled her close, lowered his face, and pressed his lips against hers. He didn't hold back; his lips told of his longing and desire as they interlocked, twisted, and came back for more. Her tongue trailing over his lip was invitation enough for his own. His scent was intoxicating...The touch of her soft small hands over his bare chest, neck, pulling at his necklace bombarded his senses further. Every caress, every kiss, every hot breath overwhelmed their senses, hearts pounding in their chest. Breaths grew shorter as their need for one another grew in intensity. Nothing else mattered in this moment but the two of them.

Feeling something hard rise below her, Itsameee couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Had I known all it took was a little cottontail costume to reduce the mighty god of destruction to this, I might have tried earlier." Malroth looked into her eyes, gently brushing stray hair from her face and quietly spoke. "I don't need the costume to feel this way about you." Itsameee blushed but tried to keep it playful. "Oh? When in the past have you ever been this excited over me?" "Hmmm..." he smiled deviously. "Well...you know...here and there...but...As I recall more recently...back in Moonbrooke...watching you fire a weapon of mass destruction was pretty fucking sexy as hell... Or even watching you take down Hargon and his pet..." The words were causal, off-hand.

Itsameee laughed. "Oh wow! I didn't know I always gave you such a hard-on! It must have been hard on you!" she laughed.

Malroth's smile disappeared as he gazed intently into her eyes. His voice came out deeper than normal and almost in a growl. "If you're not careful I'll put something hard in you."

A shiver went down her spine, warmth spreading across her cheeks. Her eyes shied away, settling on her fingertips that nervously drew a spiral on his chest. She bit her lip, building up the courage to say what she really wanted. A tilt of the head, an impish smile tugging at the corners of her lips as her eyes returned to his. "Maybe that's what I want." Her voice was softer, slower, a wanting inflection twisting in her words.

He was taken aback. He hadn't anticipated that response, nor the tingly feelings it produced inside him, but he was glad she felt that way. He gently took her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his. Somehow this kiss felt more intimate, almost as if they were in a daze. Their lips moved slowly at first, brushing against each other, breath heating the air between them. He lightly pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth before releasing and pressing his lips firmly against hers. Her arms wrapped around his warm neck. Slowly she lifted her hips a bit and began to grind on him, testing the waters. His cheeks burned, realizing how he enjoyed this friction between them. Hesitantly, his hands began to wander her curves, massaging her body as they moved. He started sliding his hands firmly down her back, pressing her closer to him. His hands caressed up and down her sides then brushed over her thighs. Thumbs tracing her inner thighs made her quiver, gasp slightly, and tilt her head back involuntarily as the touch grew closer to her hips. He kissed the corner of her jaw and down her neck, his sharp teeth grazing her skin. She felt lost in the sensation and hot trail down her neck, the feeling of his fingers drawing closer, and the grinding of her body against his. His lips stopped at her collar bone and began sucking, his tongue flicking against her skin. A hand stayed on her leg, thumb caressing the inside of her thigh, the other hand moved to rub a breast. Itsameee felt warmth building inside her, despite already radiating heat. She reacted to his movements, loving the feeling of his hands on her body. She needed more; her grinding became more intense, harder.

The rougher her movements became, the greater his desire grew. Passionately returning his lips to hers, his hands located the zipper in the back. The zipper slid down effortlessly but the fabric still hung around Itsameee, connected by some clasps he hadn't noticed. He wasn't messing with it. He took the fabric in each hand and ripped it open, effectively breaking the clasps off and tearing the costume further down the seam. Itsameee didn't care in this moment. She probably should have expected as much from a god of destruction. Her breasts bounced free as the fabric fell over her lap. Itsameee felt a sudden moment of panic, nervous to reveal her chest to him for the first time, but he didn't let her pull away. Instead, locking lips and twisting tongues he wrapped his arms tightly around her, squishing her breasts against his bare chest. Her concern seemed to melt away in their touch but was replaced by warmth growing in her ears and face as she realized she was being so intimate with Malroth. Her revelation seemed so dumb, yet at the same time she couldn't believe it was Malroth, of all people. He wasn't the type to behave this way. He was more the strong destructive type, more concerned about beating monsters to a pulp than anything else. But here he was.

He let his arms drop and hands slide under her thighs. The feeling of their bodies against one another felt so right. In a swift movement he stood, holding her there for a moment as they enjoyed the taste of each others lips. He turned to the bed and gently set her down, legs hanging off the side of the bed. Itsameee wasted no time clicking his belt loose and tugging those orange pants to the floor. Now there he stood, naked, his cock in her face and very ready to go. She was a little surprised at the sight, though she didn't know why. This was what she wanted; but perhaps, seeing his erect penis for the first time was a bit of a shock. Her cheeks burned red as she took it in her hand and gently stroked it. She figured the quiet sounds he made meant she was doing alright. She looked up at him, slipped to the floor down between his legs and gently kissed down his length. Maintaining eye contact, she gently fondled his balls and slid her tongue slowly from the base of his shaft, feeling him twitch, all the way up to tip. She let her tongue flicker over the tip and very gently brushed her teeth across it. Small sighs escaped his lips. She paused a moment, mouth parted, letting his cock rest a moment on her bottom lip as she released a hot breath over it. The tip of her tongue flicked at his frenulum, up and down, left to right, and circled. She slid her mouth over his head then backed off, releasing another hot breath over him. His dick throbbed for more. She bit her lip, flashing him a mischievous look. He watched as she licked her lips seductively and slipped them over his penis. Her tongue danced and teeth gently grazed over the head of his cock for what only seemed a moment. The taste of his skin was sweet in her mouth and she needed more. She slid her lips, and twisting tongue, as far as she could, gagging just a little at his length. It was bigger than she had anticipated but doubted she would be complaining about it here shortly. He rested a hand on her head as she sucked on him. A sigh escaped him as she pulled her head back, sucking on it hard, and released his cock with a wet noise. Malroth broke eye contact, head tilting back as he moaned. He felt her lips smile over his cock. He watched as she continued for a moment, rubbing his cock with saliva covered hands and sucking on him. His hair more wild than normal, falling around his flushed face, a look that read she was in control at the moment really fired her up. The view made her ache with anticipation.

Malroth needed more. He reached down, pulling her up by her arms, then picking her up by her hips he gently tossed her on the bed. Both with chests rising and falling quickly with rapid breaths, he crawled over the bed, stopping to swiftly remove and toss aside her teddy and fishnets. His hands caressed up her thighs and over her hips. He brought them over her belly button and slid them up, separating just below her neck, and slid them down, making sure they brushed over her breasts as they made their way down to her belly button. He did this again, moving even slower, then a third time he stopped at the top, let out a hot breath in the crook of her neck, and began kissing and licking his way down. He stopped over a breast. A hand massaged one breast while his mouth entertained the other. Sucking on, and tracing her nipple with his tongue, then a brief kiss here and there helped spread further sensitivity. He switched breasts and continued until he was satisfied with her sounds. Beginning again, just below her breasts, he continued kissing and licking down to her hips, his hot breaths spreading further sensations over her. Face lowering between her legs, he kissed and stroked the inside of her thighs, building her anticipation. Her toes curled as he traced a thumb over her wet pussy lips. The soft whimpering sounds she made told him to keep teasing her. His thumb slid along the dripping wet inside of her lips and up and over the hood of her clit. She cried out a little at the brief feeling and then some more as he circled back. His red eyes briefly met hers before he lowered his face between her legs again and gently pressed his lips to hers. A heavy breath escaped Itsameee, her eyes shut, a quiver through her thighs as his tongue and lips drew further between her legs and back up. His tongue slid between her lips, drew up along her skin, and flicked over her clit. He circled and caressed her swelling clit with his tongue, enjoying her taste and pleased expressions with every new motion of his tongue, with every kiss, and every gentle sucking motion. She couldn't hold still as he did this. Her hips lifted and dropped back to the bed with an aching desire, an aching need for more than just this. "Please?" she whimpered. Malroth smiled. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Malroth teased breathlessly. His tongue slipped back inside of her, twisting and turning as he grazed her skin with his teeth. He loved the sound of her whimpering and moaning, feeling all the more desire knowing he was making her beg for him.

He sucked on her lips and roughly rubbed her covered clit. He heard a sharp inhale, "M-mm-Malroth." she moaned. That sound, his name being called like that on her lips, sent an excited shiver through him. He climbed over her, slowly, spreading her legs on either side of him. He lowered himself face to face with her, both flushed, breathing heavy, and aching for more. Excited gasps escaped her mouth as Malroth rubbed his cock between her dripping wet pussy lips. The heat of his cock left a trail of fire with every movement. She felt the head brush past her opening as he brushed it back an forth, letting it fall out of her lips and enter again. She begged for it, hips rocking. "What is it that you want?" He breathed the words and nibbled on her ear. He adjusted, letting his cock remain between her lips and still rub up and down against her opening. "Please?" She sighed, overwhelmed with all the sensations and her need for him to be inside her. "Please what?" The words still just a breath as he enjoyed the sensation of her dripping went skin hugging and gliding over his cock. He loved having all the control. He loved making her beg. She always ran the show, but right now he called the shots. "Please put it in me." Her cheeks burned red saying the words allowed. "What? This?" He smiled as he bounced the head on her clit. "Yes!" Finally he complied. He rubbed his dick along her pussy and stopped before her entrance. She prepared herself. He slowly slipped his full length inside her, a gasp escaping Itsameee. She was so tight, hot, and wet. Her mind went blank; the only thing that registered was that she was absolutely full and yearned for a pounding. He slowly pulled himself almost fully out and with a quick snap of the hips, thrust all the way in again. Another moan escaped her lips filling Malroth with more burning desire. He was done waiting. He began slipping in and out of her faster, harder, rougher. He enjoyed watching her breasts bounce, seeing her expressions of pure ecstasy, and hearing her moan...particularly his name. The more intense he pounded her, the louder she moaned, the more his needs became. The feeling of her tight hot pussy sliding over his swollen hard cock was incredible. Ragged breaths and sensual cries filled the air as tension built up in each of them. Itsameee gave in first. Her head tossed back, cheeks burning, and her body quaked under him as she released herself on his thrusting cock. Exhaustion settled in her body but with every continued thrust she ached for more. This sure added to the fire burning in Malroth but he wasn't done quite yet. He needed more. He didn't want this moment to end. She looked up at him with eyes half open, so cute, so small, so at his mercy at the moment. He listened to her continued moans as he grew rougher with her. He loved this feeling. The feeling of dominating this incredible woman he protected daily. He put a thumb in her mouth as he fucked her. She sucked on it, moaning while he rubbed at her clit and slid in and out of her. He stopped a moment, a brief moment of panic set in Itsameee as his touch disappeared. He lifted both her legs, moved them to the side, lifted her hips, and pulled her to him, doggy style. He positioned himself immediately and began plowing her even harder. The view was incredible. Her hair draping over her shoulders, the shape of her body, back arched, her big bouncing ass as his body collided with hers.

She couldn't complain about this new position as it certainly had its benefits. She arched her back, pressing her ass against him and lowering herself so that his balls hit her clit just right with every thrust. He squeezed her ass, kneading it a moment, as he admired its shape. A good slap sent it jiggling before he placed his hands at the base of her spine. His thumbs gently rubbed a moment, exciting all those nerves, then drew up from ass to shoulders and back. All these different sensations were incredible, she couldn't help it. Her body quivered below him as she released again, his name on her breath. This was enough. Between the incredible feeling of thrusting in and out of her hot tight pussy, the bumping of his balls, the view, the heat between them, and hearing his name on her lips as she released again on his cock put him over the edge. He grabbed her hips, slamming her against him a few final times as he released and came to an exhausted stop. She slid flat on the bed and rolled over to look at him. He stayed over her for a moment, absolutely disheveled; his hair falling all over the place, cheeks flushed. Both panted taking a moment to come back to reality. Itsameee watched his handsome face as he pulled himself together and flashed a cute grin at her. She reciprocated; her grin, however, back to that dopey smile she always wore. "So, you seemed awfully eager to get in my pants. Does that mean you've been wanting me for a while now?" He teased the builder. "I mean its cute you had a crush on me but if you wanted some dick all you had to do was ask." He flashed a cheeky grin.

Itsameee's smile disappeared, cheeks burning red in embarrassment. "Who said I had a crush on you?" She folded her arms.

He brought his face down real close to hers. "I did. I figured how hot and ready you were was rather indicative of that." Itsameee couldn't come up with a witty comeback fast enough. He left a kiss on her lips before rising from the bed and pulling on his pants and belt. Itsameee sat up waiting as he slipped his boots on.

"So I can't really get dressed. You kind of ruined the cottontail costume and all my clothes are in my room..."

Malroth chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Here." He removed a sheer white blanket from his bed and draped it around her shoulders. "This will do for now. Let's go get your clothes."

Itsameee pulled the blanket tight around her and waited for him. He chuckled noticing her bunny ears were still on. Opening the door they were stopped short. Itsameee's face burned as red as those faces of whom waited outside the door for them. For some reason, a good number of townsfolk had gathered outside the door. Itsameee panicked. "Can I help you?"

A quite meek Perry spoke up. "Uh, we uh, had come to ask for help fixing some houses and fighting some Children of Hargon that appeared."

"Then why are you all standing here?"

"Well really, I heard the sounds coming from Malroth's room and didn't know what to do."

Malroth grinned, put his arms up behind his head, feeling great accomplishment.

"So, you stood there? Why is everyone else here?" Itsameee was still flustered, trying to hide behind Malroth.

Bonanzo spoke up."We had expected someone to come back with you guys and just sort of started filtering in."

"And you stayed to listen?"

Lulu spoke up, cheeks burning and sounding stressed. "Well if you two hadn't been boinking we wouldn't be in this mess! Now if you two are quite done there is much rebuilding to be done!" She huffed, hands on her hips. And with that, she turned on a dime and stormed off. Comments about putting their rooms on opposite sides of Lulutopia could be heard fading as she and most of the others left.

Perry, however, hadn't gone with the others. Instead, he smiled and asked: "Round 2?"

"NO!" Itsameee and Malroth spoke in unison.


End file.
